


Pilot Error

by cucakecody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucakecody/pseuds/cucakecody
Summary: Keith doesn't react well to hearing that the Kerberos was a failure because of a "pilot error".





	Pilot Error

“As you all are aware, The Kerberos Mission reached its destination two weeks ago, that was the last time we received communications from them. We no longer have any readings coming from the ship. The failure of this mission has been credited to a Pilot Error. We will be increasing the difficulty of all simulations and future missions have been postponed until we can assure that we have qualified pilots to take us back to Kerberos.”

A girl in front of him raised her hand, “Sir, are you saying that Shirogane’s flying is the reason the mission failed? He had the hi-” she paused and glanced at Keith, “one of the highest scores on the flight simulators.”

“Yes, all of the data has led us to believe he failed to successfully leave the atmosphere of Kerberos. Until your scores are well above his, you will not be assigned any flight missions.”

Keith tensed, ignoring the glare the other cadets sent him.

He took a steadying breath and raised his hand, “Sir, do you have any proof that it was a pilot error or are you just pushing the blame onto someone other than you.”

Commander Iverson narrowed his eyes, “Kogane, you are already on probation for disruptive behavior, do you intend to prolong it by disrespecting a Superior Officer.”

Keith grit his teeth, “No sir.”

Iverson looked at the other cadets, “You are all dismissed. Kogane, I want to see you in my office before you go to your next class.”

Keith curtly nodded and followed the rest of the class out of the room.

His new roommate elbowed him, “You are so getting suspended” he laughed and gave Keith a thumbs up before he walked the other way to his next class.

Keith clenched his hands into tight fists as he made his way over to Iverson’s office. Ms. Kassick told him that Commander Iverson was in a meeting and that Keith was welcome to take a seat in the waiting area. Keith had sat for the first ten minutes, but by the time Iverson finally showed up twenty minutes later, he was pacing back and forth in the little room.

“In my office, Cadet.” Iverson unlocked his door, “close it behind you.”

Keith followed and stood stiffly in front of the desk.

Iverson sat down at his desk and motioned for Keith to do the same. After a moment’s hesitation Keith complied.

“I’m sure you can guess why you’re here right now, Kogane. You have been on probation for the past week due to a fight that happened between you and another pilot in your class, this is unacceptable. The Galaxy Garrison is a place where we teach young people and prepare them for the rigors of space travel, not a place where students are allowed to do whatever they wish.” Iverson grabbed a folder and began looking through its contents, “The expectation is for all students to stay focused and follow the rules with the hope that they will become skilled enough to go on a mission once they have reached an appropriate age. It seems that this has escaped you.

When Shirogane and Mr. Holt left on their mission, your behavior began to worsen from its already unacceptable state. The only reason you have been allowed to stick around as long as you have is because you had them vouching for your behavior. What happened today is unacceptable. Having a child calling me, your superior, a liar is in no way acceptable, not to mention you did so in front of your entire class.”

“I didn’t call you a liar,” Keith growled, “I asked if there was any evidence to prove it was a pilot failure, because there is no way Shiro got them all killed unless there was a mistake in what you told him.”

Iverson stood up and slammed the folders onto his desk, “Watch your tone.”

Keith pushed himself out of the chair and glared up at Iverson, “Shiro was an excellent pilot, the whole Garrison knows that. He hasn’t crashed a single simulation in the two years he was preparing for his mission.” Keith jabbed his finger at him, “You had to have given him faulty information about the flight path or landing area.”

“All of the Garrison information was correct.” Iverson glared.

“Either you were wrong, or you intended the mission to fail.”

Iverson went quiet, “You are suspended for the foreseeable future, pack your things. I will let security know that you will be off campus by dinner.

“You’re making me leave because I’m right? I’m the best pilot you have ever had and you’re going to throw me out because you can’t stand to be challenged!”

“Just because you are the highest ranked pilot doesn’t mean you can say whatever you want,” Iverson reached across the desk and grabbed the collar of Keith’s uniform, ignoring Keith’s struggle he dragged his face closer, “That’s the same mistake Shirogane made when he got his team killed.”

Keith stopped trying to pull away for a moment, staring at Commander Iverson before pulling back his fist and slamming it into the Commander’s eye.


End file.
